


Something Like Grief

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna can’t work out why she’s so overemotional lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, Donna, One day she comes across a blue suit and for some inexplicable reason, bursts into tears.’ at fic_promptly.

Donna doesn’t know what’s wrong with her lately; the silliest things are making her emotional. Her mum says she’s being hormonal and should get a grip, but Donna feels like she’s grieving and has no idea why. It’s not like she’s lost anyone lately. There was her fiancé a couple of years ago; oddly she can’t quite remember what happened except that he died. Really she should feel more upset about that, but when she thinks about him she feels nothing more than a vague disappointment.

She heard a weird siren last week and her heart skipped a beat then seemed to plummet into her shoes as overwhelming sorrow gripped her. Then today, going through the clothes donated for the church jumble sale, the sight of a blue suit had reduced her to floods of tears and she’d had to dash to the ladies to compose herself. When she’d gone back into the hall, she’d decided to sort the books instead and coming across something called ‘Easy Travel to Other Planets’ had almost made her break down again. 

When one of her friends had commented she should get off down to the doctor’s for some happy pills, she’d said she would think about it. What she’d really wanted to say was that it wouldn’t help; Dr Granger’s the wrong kind of Doctor, and although she has no idea what she means by that, she knows it’s true.

So here she is, lying in bed, feeling like she’s lost everything that ever mattered in her life, even though nothing has changed. It never does. And maybe that’s the problem; she’s stuck in a rut and can’t find her way out. Nothing ever happens around here anyway. Perhaps all she needs is a fresh start, a bit of an adventure.

‘Tomorrow,’ she thinks, ‘I’ll book a holiday, somewhere off the beaten path. None of those tourist trap resorts for me, I’ll see the world. And I’ll look for a new job, something that’ll be more of a challenge. I’m wasting my potential.’ With a plan of action decided upon, she closes her eyes, drifts off to sleep and dreams of the stars.

The End


End file.
